


Haikyuu (Omegaverse AU)

by GhostQueen2006



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abortion, Attempted Rape, Attempted Suicide, Depression, Fluff, Multi, Slight Smut, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostQueen2006/pseuds/GhostQueen2006
Summary: Read to find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup readers,  
> Sorry if this suck cause it's my first time writing this story

Also please check out YakuLev-trash's work Haikyuu Petals

Sup guys  
This story will contain the usual with some straight obviously. I'm just reminding you here are some trigger warnings such as but not limited to depression and attempted suicide. Remember, you have been warned.  
Ships will most probably be:  
Iwaoi  
Kagehina   
Kuroken  
Bokuaka  
Daisuga  
Etc.

I am just reminding you again that there will be trigger warnings like depression and attempted suicide so please read at your own risk. Please don't write rude comments thanks :)

 

~Ghost Queen~


	2. Aya Takura (Introduction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I reuploaded this. I also have this in wattpad

Dear lord of God kill me now. My "stupid idiotic dim witted"brother probably wants me to go to another party, AGAIN. I have to choices. If I say yes, I'll probably be flirted with by alphas (or betas and omegas), AGAIN, but if I say no, that idiot will probably annoy me until I say yes. Well isn't that just wonderful. 

 

Hello everyone and my name is Aya Takuya. I am 14 years old. Many people call me a genius for some reason. I don't really like it that much. I also don't like to socialize much but he (my brother) makes me. I'm starting my first year in high school at Karasuno High. I used to play volleyball when I was younger. My team always won. I was basically in all positions (I was forced to) except libero. Although I played that position once though. Many people in my age group say that I'm a little bit to young to be a high schooler despite me being 5'11. 

 

It's kinda because my entire class before skipped a grade and me and a few other people skipped another.  We lived in another country before... the incident. That could be the reason why I don't socialize anymore. I worked as a volleyball coach and a barista at Starbucks. I also cook at the house because last time I let my brother cook, the pan was bent in half and all he did was put oil in it. I didn't even know it was possible. The only ones I can trust is Jayme. She's the only one that can actually calm them down and not burn the house while cooking.

 

Many people mistake me as Oikawa Tooru, one of his fans ,his relatives or something like that like that for the following reasons:  
1\. My hair looks just like his  
2\. My hair is the same color as his  
First of all, I am NOT Oikawa Tooru. Second of all, just because I look like him DOES NOT mean that I am his fans or anything, I have kept this hairstyle since I was 11 years  old. Many of my friends say that my serve is strongest they have ever felt. It's because one time I served for my friend Jayme to receive and let's just say I may or may not have accidentally twisted her wrist. And now, many people are scared for me to serve for the sake of their body parts. Well this is the wrap up of basically everything about me:

 

Name:Aya Takuya  
Age: 14  
Gender: Girl   
Sexuality:Pansexual (Deal with it)  
Personality: Quiet, loves to read and write, prefers to talk to her closet friends rather than other people, secretly sassy  
Dream: To become an author  
Country:???  
Crush/Dating:???  
Relatives: Daiki Takuya, Ayame Takura, Isami Jiro  
Closet Friends: Jayme, Fumio,Kenshi, and Reiko  
Status: ???  
Birthday: July 8  
Sign:Cancer  
ABO (Alpha,Beta, or Omega):???  
Secret: She's an otaku.  
Magic:???  
Kind:???

 

That's basically (almost) everything about me I guess. Also if you find my brother tell him he is an idiot. And make sure he or Isami DOES NOT prank me. Thanks.

See you!  
Love,  
~Aya~


	3. Daiki Takura (Introduction)

Time to go and drag my sister to another party hehehe. I mean come on peeps like #YOLO. After that I think I'll piss her off. Maybe make a prank or two. Haha and the look on her face when alphas, betas, or omegas flirt with her. Hahahaha it's priceless. I can't wait to drag her to another party again. 

 

What's up dudes and dudettes my name is Daiki Takura and I am 12 years old. I am the brother of the so called genius. I love making new friends (obviously) and dragging my sis to parties and making sure she socializes. I mean come on she definitely needs to go out more. She asks how I could still be happy after the... incident. Well it's a matter of being happy and not dwelling one to the past. I am going to start my first year in Aoba Johsai. Yah I know weird right. How could a measly 12 year old get into high school. Well, I may not be as smart as my sister is but she helped me cheated in the exam. I mean come on if she gets to go to high school I have to go to high school. I mean how bad can it be? 

 

Like my sis I used to play volleyball as well. I mean I wouldn't even know the sport if not for her. I was part of her team. I am currently 5'9. C'mon just a few more inches... then I'll be taller than my sister come on grow you stupid body grow! I used to be a middle blocker , the ace and the wing spiker. I moved to the other country with my sister, her friends, and my friends. I am sometimes mistaken as Iwaizumi Hajime. SOMETIMES ok guys don't tell this to my sister or else she'll start embarrassing me. AGAIN. 

The reasons why people say I look like Iwaizumi Hajime is because:  
1\. I have his hairstyle  
2\. I have the color of his hair  
3\. I have his musclular arms

 

First of all, dude my hair has been like this since forever. Second of all I always work out at the gym like always. I also inherted my hair color from my dad.I love it when my sister sets me the ball and I spike. It's like click and swoosh. I love playing with legos and I want to be an architect when I grow up. My sis and one of my bestest friends Fumio are working so that we can have money. Well technically they are earning MORE money even though we have an inheritance from our parents. I am dating Reiko. My sis used to kept teasing me about my crush before and I finally have the guts to ask her out. I mean look at those eyes, and her lips are just so soft and kissable and her flowing hair and her... I mean uhh... Sorry if I kept rambling again she's just so perfect and beautiful. So anyways this is a wrap up about me:

 

Name:Daiki Takura  
Age:12  
Birthday: March 21  
Sexuality: Straight  
Status:Dating  
Dating: Reiko   
Personality:Loves socializing, partying, and making new friends  
Dream:Architect  
Country:???  
Relatives: Aya Takura, Ayame Takura, Isami Jiro  
Closet Friends: Jayme, Fumio,and Kenshi  
Sign: Aries  
ABO (Alpha,Beta, or Omega): ???  
Secret: Once,while he was in class, his classmate poked him resulting him to screaming and running out of his classroom.  
Magic:???  
Secret:???

So that's basically everything about me. Remind me not to prank her in the next 24 hours okay. Cause I don't want to die early.

Bye!,  
Daiki


	4. Ayame Takura (Introduction)

I can't wait for my sissy and bro bro to teach me volleyball. It's so exciting knowing how to receive and serve. I can't wait for them to teach me how to do the jump serve and the jump float. I want to but sissy said I'm too young. But bro bro said that I am old enough. I agree with bro bro. I am already 9 years old. 

Hello, my name is Ayame Takura, I am the sister of what many people call the genius. I can't wait to start my 5th grade in elementary. I skipped a level. Bro bro kept on complaining on why I get the same smartness as sissy. Yay! I can skip grades. I am 5'4 and people say I am very tall for my age. That's because of sissy's yummy food, vitamins, and milk.

I can't wait to grow taller. I am friends with a girl named Natsu Hinata. She's the coolest. She told me that her brother and his team made it to the nationals. I told her that my sissy was also going to that same school. She's so cute and kind. I look a lot like bro bro. I have black hair like bro bro and dark chocolate brown eyes. I think I am gay. I heard boys calling each other that one time from older grade levels when I was in Grade 3 and asked sissy about it. She said it's ok for a boy and a boy and a girl and a girl to be together. She said if they love each other, they get married in the future. Okay! I want to marry Natsu Hinata. She's so pretty. I like her so much. 

One time, this boy kept making fun of me because he thought I had no siblings and we had a fight and the next day he brought his older brother. I brought sissy and bro bro with me. Though I don't know why bro bro brought a cutter. Bro bro and the brother of the boy kept on yelling until sissy had to tell them to stop. When the older brother saw her, he stop yelling. After that, we went home. The next day, the boy who was bullying me gave me a letter for sissy and said it was a love letter. I think sissy had to say no 10 times before his older brother can stop sending her the letters. The boy said his brother is very sad. This is a short stuff about me:

 

Name:Ayame Takura  
Age:8  
Birthday: November 23  
Sexuality:Pansexual (like her sister)  
Status:Single  
Crush:Natsu Hinata  
Personality:Being with sissy and bro bro, playing volleyball, and drawing  
Dream:Anything!  
Country:???  
Relatives: Aya Takura, Daiki Takura, Isami Jiro  
Closet Friends: Natsu  
Sign: Sagittarius   
Alpha/Beta/Omega:???  
Secret:She blamed that Daiki ate Aya's blueberry cheesecake once.  
Magic:???  
Kind:???

Bye guys! Let's play cooking shows next time!

From,  
Ayame


	5. Jayme Rai

I hope Daiki doesn't drag Aya to another party again,but I must agree with him though, she needs to socialize more but not like this. If he drags her to another party, they will fight again and I don't want that to happen. I also hope that over the past years, she can control the power and direction of her serves. I don't want to twist my wrist again. Or any of my body parts for that matter. I hope I meet a lot of people and new friends. I also hope that Daiki is not being an idiot and won't prank Aya for the next few days. I don't want her to be mad or fight with him in the matter. I wonder... why can't they just settle that matter peacefully? 

Hello, my name is Jayme Rai and I am 15 years old. I have middle length light brown hair and blue eyes. I am currently 6'1. I will be starting my first year in Date Tech High. I think Aya is a little pissed at the fact that I am still taller then her by 2 inches, but it's okay, I can deal with it. I am one of Aya's childhood best friend. I help her and she helps me. We were also in the same team together. I was her vice captain. I played wing spiker. Aya encourages me to draw more since I am so good at it. I am not sure though. People might not like it. Every time she is being flirted with, me or Kenshi deal with that matter but he deals with it more often rather than me. 

I was with her at the... incident as well. I still smile and socialize but I am also quiet, somewhat like Aya and Daiki. I used to practice receiving with Aya all the time. When she was younger, to be honest, her receives suck (No offense Aya). I used to help her with receiving. She was quite the talkative before the... incident. It's something we don't want to discuss because it traumatized us all. Her mind is probably still scarred. After all, it's just been a few years. That doesn't erase the fact it happened. It's going to take a lot longer than that if she wants to completely forget it. Some alphas flirt with me, but not as often to Aya. All though it's kinda weird on how every time someone flirts with me, Kenshi gets so protective. I mean I know he is my friend but he doesn't need to be that aggressive. I can fight for my self. So, this is a wrap-up about me:

 

Name:Jayme Rai  
Age: 15  
Gender: Girl  
Sexuality: Straight  
Personality: Quiet, loves to draw, is calm, is kind, rarely gets angry  
Dream: To become an animator  
Country:???  
Crush: Will be mentioned in later chapters  
Relatives: Namiko Rai  
Closet Friends: Daiki, Aya, Aiko, Fumio,Isami,Kenshi, and Reiko  
Status: Single  
Birthday: April 10  
Sign:Libra  
ABO (Alpha,Beta, or Omega): Beta  
Secret: She's scary when she's mad  
Magic:???  
Kind:???

Now, I have to make sure Daiki and Isami doesn't prank Aya. I swear to God one day those boys will get into big trouble. Bye guys.

Sincerely,   
Jayme Rai


End file.
